dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Set Piece
Set Pieces (listed as 'Boons '''in the custom world screen) are naturally spawned structures in both Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode. They are introduced since the ''Doorway to Adventure Update. They are rare structures. Players can usually find valuable Items in the set piece. However, some set pieces serve as a trap and players will have to bear the risk after taking items away from the set piece. The Skeleton beside set pieces represents those dead adventurers on the island. Also note that the name of these set pieces are unofficial, they are nicknames created by the community. Crock Pot Camp This is a camp found in Adventure Mode. The camp is surrounded by Hay Wall and there is Crock Pot nearby. A Skeleton is found beside the camp. Fire Staff Trap Fire Staff Trap is similar to that of the Ice Staff Trap, except there are Fire Hounds instead if ice hounds. Once the Fire Staff is picked up, it will begin to rain. Ice Staff Trap An Ice Staff is surrounded by 5 Ice Hounds. Once the Ice Staff is taken the hounds will wake up and attack you. Players are recommended to kill the Ice Hounds one by one, since the hounds stay asleep even when their companions are killed. Once the Ice Staff is picked up, it will begin to Rain. Icebox Trap There is a Chest located in a Forest biome spawned between a Winterometer and an Ice Box. The chest itself contains an assortment of winter-related items such as an Ice Staff, a Winter Hat and a Breezy Vest. However, upon opening the chest, winter starts immediately. It also spawns the Deerclops near the chest. Destroying the chest with a Hammer drops its loot, but still triggers the trap. On trap activation, Wolfgang says 'Whoops' and Wilson says 'Ooops' (untested with other characters.) (If the player finds an icebox trap it can be used to their advantage by opening it on the first day of winter, thus providing the player with the winter items without the negative effects of immediate winter.) Killer Bee Cornfield A Killer Bee Cornfield is a field with Grass and 3 Killer Beehives. It can be found in Survival Mode. Grass efficiently prevents killing bees. Living Forest A highly forested area with a large group of treeguards roaming around or sleeping, often more than 5. The treeguards are not aggressive to the player if not provoked. It can be found in Survival Mode on any day. Fire can solve this problem quickly... Loot Chests Loot chests are three Chests found in "Default Plus". The first chest contains food: 8 Meat, 8 Berries, 10 Seeds, 2 Carrots, 2 Pumpkins, 2 Dragon Fruit, 2 Eggplant and a Tallbird Egg. The second chest contains: 13 Twigs, 20 Logs, 10 Flint, 30 Cut Grass, 20 Rocks, 10 Gold Nuggets, 2 Gunpowder and 6 Silk. The third chest contains: Axe, Pickaxe, Shovel, Hammer, Spear and 4 Blueprints. MacTusk City ]] MacTusk City is a group of Walrus Camps surrounded by a wall of Trees on three sides. This is a dangerous place in daytime, as numerous MacTusks, WeeTusks and Ice Hounds spawn, aggressive to everything. Players are not recommended to stay overnight at MacTusk City. Maxwell's Cemetery Set piece maxwell.png Set Piece.png maxwell cemetery.jpg Maxwell trap.jpg spawner ghost cemetery.png Maxwell's Cemetery contains Graves, Marble Pillars, Evil Flowers, and Carpeted Flooring; two Maxwell Statues and a Shovel are also found here. The Graves that populate the Cemetery are the same as those found within a Graveyard (i.e. they drop the same items when destroyed and can spawn Ghosts). It can be found in Survival Mode. Each Grave has a different name on it when examined. After digging up every Grave, a Ghost will spawn in place of every dug up Grave. Maxwell’s Swamp A Maxwell Statue surrounded by Evil Flowers is at the end of a brick road. The road is lined with Rundown Houses which spawn Merms. However, next to the Rundown Houses is a thin strip of Marsh, containing many Tentacles. The merms proceed to attack either the player or the Tentacles, but reaching the statue without aggravating the merms is impossible. This trap was found on Adventure Mode, Two Worlds. A very similar trap, also on Two Lands, is a Maxwell Statue surrounded by Flowers lined by Guardian Pig Torches. The layout is identical, but the Rundown Houses are replaced with Pig Torches. Miner's Camp You can see a Skeleton with a Miner Hat and an Opulent Pickaxe beside a base camp. Inside the base, there is a Shadow Manipulator and a Tent. Other food source like Berry Bushes, Bee Boxes, stone walls, wooden flooring, and Crock Pots can be found too. Queens' Gathering A Queen's Gathering is a ring of Tier 3 Spider Dens surrounding a single one in a Forest with trees all around it. It has a great chance to make a Spider Queen appear.It can be found in Adventure Mode. Reed Field Trap A field of Reeds that conceals a large number of Tentacles surrounding it as well as inside of it.It can be found in Survival Mode. Rot Trap Rot Trap 3.png Rot Trap 1.png Rot Trap 2.png 640px-BLUEPRINT.png Many Rots are lying around. If you open a Chest or Backpack, all food sources inside your inventory will turn stale. Inside the opened chest, there is a large amount of Rot. The Chest may have Blueprints. It can be found in Survival Mode. Spider Trap There is a Spider Warrior sleeping on a Carpeted Flooring. If you hit the spider, 3 extra Spider Warriors will spawn around you. Sometimes there are multiple sleeping spiders. TallFort A Tallfort features a patch of rocky terrain with numerous Boulders and Tallbird nests. It can be found in Survival Mode. Underground House The Underground House is a Crock Pot, Alchemy Engine, Chest and Sink Hole introduced in the "Let's Go Caving!" update. The chest contains: 2 Miner Hats, 1 Spear, 1 Log Suit, 20 Logs, 40 Cut Grass, 40 Twigs, 40 Flint, 10 Healing Salves. Wood Wall Trap The Wood Wall Trap is usually located in a Savanna Biome, where Bones are surrounded by Wood Walls and some Beefalo Wool are placed inside. You will find a Chest at the entrance. Once you open it, you will find 1 Fire Staff, 4 Gunpowder and 4 Logs, however many gunpowder will drop and attempt to damage the player. It is possible for the player to take the gunpowder without actually taking damage. It can be found in Survival Mode. Tentacle Ring This might occur in Marsh biomes. Some items are laying on the ground, for example a Beefalo Hat or some Beefalo Wool, possibly with other items. The items are arranged around a Skeleton and some Bones. All items are surrounded by a ring of Tentacles. It isn't likely for experienced players to fall for this trap, as the tentacles can already be seen before entering the ring. In general, it is pretty much impossible for unarmored players to retrieve the items as the Tentacles are blocking the player from passing them almost completely. Other Sets Pieces Point of Interest 1.png|Lumberjack skeleton Point of Interest 2.png|Beekeeper skeleton mushroom-ring.jpg|Mushroom ring 2013-05-04_00003.jpg|Wood wall set piece overlapping with ring thing. Mushroom_ring.PNG|Red Mushroom ring 2013-05-05_00001.jpg|IceHound Aftermath 2013-05-05_00002.jpg|Refiner's Skeleton with Cut Stone King of Winter.png|Set Piece in King of Winter Don't Starve Miner's Camp with 3 Treeguards.PNG|Miner's Camp with 4 Treeguards To skel.PNG|Dead Refiner and Miner dapper vest set piece.png|Dapper Vest Some rocks.jpg Dont starve 2.jpg|Tentacle trap